


Missing You

by You_are_perfect



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reichenbach Fall, Semi-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock did come back before he officially return to John</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

It was rain cat and dog in this evening. The rain drops trickled from the outside smoothly at the windows. Although the rain was quite heavy right now, people still walking at the road, covering themselves with umbrella from the rain. They all seem to be in rush for something. 

John was staring to the people out there from his flat. He crossed both of his hand while leaning towards to the window. He watched they all trying to avoid the rain, knowing that it will make them uncomfortable if they did not do that. John tried to deduce the person he could catch on. Some of them were got home from works. Some just went out from their lover's house. 

John sighed, and then shook his head. He still cannot believe that the earth still can spin like usual. Its look like the world had just easily forgotten something. Only John can remember it. This doctor was the only one who kept this 'thing' in him.

Sherlock Holmes, the consulting detective.

It had been two years since Sherlock's fall from the St. Bart. He still can remember how it was happen. He saw everything from his eyes. He remembers how Sherlock fall from the roof. He remembers how the blood gushed out from him. He remembers what did Molly said after she checked on him. Above from that, he clearly remembers every Sherlock's words before he stepped into the death.

The fall had changed people's thought on his best friend. Before the fall, everyone impressed with Sherlock' intelligent. They all glad with Sherlock's help to solve their cases. They even want to know everything about him. 

After the fall, the people were really shocked with Sherlock. The news said that Sherlock was a fake genius. With that, people disbelief with the consulting detective. They all felt betrayed by him. They started to disgust with him. Some of them were really happy with Sherlock's death.

John let his nimble fingers trailing the movement of the droplet slowly. He can felt the coldness from it even without touching it. He cannot felt any warmth right now. Hell, he even thought that he will never feel that anymore. Sherlock's death just gave him the eternal sorrows that cover with coldness on it. 

John closed his eyes; he still can remember everything about Sherlock Holmes. The way Sherlock talked, Sherlock's voice, Sherlock's attitude, Sherlock's experiment, Sherlock's expression, Sherlock's skill, Sherlock's face, Sherlock's everything.

John let a sad smile appeared from his thin lips, calming himself down from memory. He really wanted to forget about it, but he cannot. This memory was the only treasure for him. A memory that will keep forever. A memory that never had a replacement on it. A memory that was priceless. A memory that John will bear it forever. 

Sherlock was the only person that can gave John back the life he wants. The life that full with the feelings of danger, excitement and thrill. Sherlock was the only one who can repair John Watson from his old misery. Without Sherlock, John maybe will stay broken forever. 

John Watson was really missing Sherlock Holmes. That man was his only best friend that he can trust. John maybe was a likeable person, but he was hard to trust anyone easily. When it comes to Sherlock Holmes, there is no way John can doubt him. John still believes that Sherlock was a real and not a fake. John cannot tell how deep his missing towards Sherlock Holmes. 

"I should stop this" John said to himself. He turned his head and made his steps toward his armchair. He sat on it and gazed himself to the living room. This flat seems to not look the same like before. It used to be homey, but now it felt empty. He can felt the loneliness and sadness in here. He felt very isolated in his own flat.

He sipped the tea that he just brewed a few minutes ago on his tableside beside him. The tea now was also taste cold, no warmth from it like usual. He put down his cup and let both of his arms rest lazily on his lap. He wants to comfort himself, but it was useless. How can he want to comfort himself, if his best friend just leaves him alone? 

He wants to burst his tears out, but he cannot. He cannot cry for God's sake. If he cries, he will cry forever on Sherlock's gone. He cannot do that. He cannot bear with it. With that, he has not cries for almost two years. He let the tears stay inside, never let it out. 

After a few minutes, John started to let himself sleep on his armchair.

-oOo-

Sherlock stood on the stair outside of the 221B Baker Street. This flat was still the same, there's no change on it. Nothing was different, except the feelings around it. This flat felt more empty and unwelcome. He understands why it felt like this.

Sherlock disguised himself as one of the walker on the street. He covered his head with his hood that attached with his shirts and put both of his hand into his jean's pocket. He even changed the colour of his eyes with eye contact and let himself grew some sideburn on his face. 

Sherlock had faked his own death. He managed to accomplish his plans smoothly without peoples knowing about it. With Molly's help, everything was under control. Even the consulting criminal, Jim Moriarty, never knows about this, too. He never thought that something like this will happen on him. 

Sherlock never intended to hurt someone he loves, someone he cares. He never thought to let them mourn because of him. Sherlock hate with the thought to shatter their heart into pieces. Sherlock did not like the fact that he was the cause of this problem.

Sherlock did this on purpose. If not because of Jim Moriarty, Sherlock will never do something like this. Sherlock had to in order to save his loved one. The consulting criminal had forced Sherlock to do something he hates. Jim Moriarty threatened that if Sherlock did not make a suicide to complete his story; three snipers will pull off their trigger and shoot three bullets to the three people he care most.

After the day he faked his suicide, Sherlock started to track down three snipers that will kill his loved one. It took him more than a year to trace Moriarty's man. He let Mycroft Holmes to help him even he does not want to ask someone's help. Sherlock just finished getting rid two snipers, now he needs to take away the life of the final sniper.

Tracking the final one was harder than he thought. He found out the last one was called as Sebastian Moran. Used to be a colonel before, now serving himself loyally to Jim Moriarty as his gunmen. Moran was smarter than the rest of two. He seems to know that he was being followed because Moran always change his location from time to time, not like the other who just stayed at on place only. 

Now, he was at London. He was back to his country after two years. Sherlock Holmes was surprised that he was at the street where he belongs to. Sherlock wanted to prevent this from happening, but destiny already knows what he really want. Destiny seems to find out that Sherlock was missing his old place which was probably why he ended up here. Indeed, Sherlock missed something in London.

To be more truthfully, Sherlock Holmes missed John Watson. He really missed his old companion, his only best friend. He missed every moment he have with his good doctor. He remembered every detail on it and kept it into his Mind Palace. He wants to through his life with his assistant back.

Sherlock want to get back to John back, repeat again what they had done like before. But he cannot show himself to John right now. It's a risk for both of them. If Sebastian Moran find out that Sherlock Holmes still alive or that John Watson had meet with Sherlock Holmes, the ex-colonel will no doubt pull off his trigger and kill John Watson in no time. 

Even with the risk, Sherlock cannot restraint himself from this. He really wants to step in into his flat and meet with John. The urges to do that was really strong and he finally do it. He wore normal attire onto his body and went to the Baker Street. Sherlock Holmes now was at the flat he used to live.

Sherlock almost knock the door, but he managed to pull off his hand before he does it. Slowly, he twisted the doorknob and stepped in into his flat. Even though he already in the flat now, it was also felt cold and sorrow like the outside. 

Sherlock stepped carefully on the stairs to the living room. He managed to do it without making any noises or crack on it. His lips twitched into a smile when he finally got up there. He gazed himself around the flat, devoured everything he can.

His eyes caught on something when he does that. Something was on the armchair in front of him. Sherlock went to there without making any noises and narrowing his eyes on it. He almost fell on his knee when he saw his John was sleeping on the armchair. A storm of comfort suddenly went into him.

He can felt a lovely timbre went to his soul. His heart, soul, mind, body just screamed in silence; a whispering that repeating of John Watson's name, almost like a reverent pray. The mental and physical to get closer to John was really strong.

After these two torturous years, Sherlock finally meet his best friend again. He wanted to wake him up and show himself to John. He wanted to say to John that he was still alive. He wants to catch up on everything with John. Sherlock desperately want to that. 

Unfortunately, there was a plan that needs to be done. Sherlock cannot do that. Sherlock needs to leave this flat immediately. Sherlock cannot let John watch him and surprise that Sherlock Holmes was still alive. It's not time yet.

Still, Sherlock cannot resist himself from it. With that, Sherlock stepped more closely towards John, until it just leaves only an inch between them. Sherlock stared to his doctor, losing himself for John Watson. Sherlock can felt something warmth inside of him. He can only feel this whenever he was with John. 

Without thinking, Sherlock bent down his body and embraced John softly. He let both of his arms wrapping around John's body and moved closer towards him. He nuzzled his face to John's blonde hair, lingering the scent of comfort from his friend. 

"I miss you, John"

-oOo-

John woke up in a sudden. He panted harshly, as if he needed air desperately. He turned his head around of the flat harshly, trying to search something in here. John started to get up from his armchair and went down to the main door.

John was confused right now. He felt Sherlock's presence around here just now. He just felt it a second ago. He also heard Sherlock's voice, too. He thought that Sherlock just came back from his dead. Suddenly, John stopped to move. He then thinks one possible thing that just happen.

It was only a dream for him.

John chuckled with that. He should know that from earlier. That was why he can feel Sherlock because he just had a dream of him. John was really missing his old friend that he was dreaming of him too. John understands that now.

John's knee weak in a sudden. He sat on the floor and rubbed his temple. Without he realized, a tear just flowed out from his eyes after trapped in it for two years. John wiped his tears from his cheeks with his hand.

Out of the blue, John buried his head into both of his hand. John cried so hard for the first time after Sherlock's death. John cannot take it anymore; he really needs to cry now. He missed Sherlock Holmes.

"Sherlock, I miss you"

-oOo-

Sherlock Holmes was in the cab right now, went back to his hotel. He gazed himself to the outside of the cab, watching all of the people that through their live burden their head with the same problem with him. Sherlock chuckled; he always said that normal was boring and dull but now, he really hope that he also could become normal like others too.

Sherlock trailed his finger, followed the movement of the droplets outside of the window. He was sad that he cannot reveal himself to John yet, but he must let himself under the radar first for the sake's of him and other people.

"John, I'm sorry"

**Author's Note:**

> (Unbeta here. Not sure what I'm doing here. Just go away!!!)


End file.
